We Could be Immortals
by Sage-Salvia
Summary: Based on My Immortal. Cygnus Corvus Cyanocitta Falco must face her life, getting her friend away from that meddling Granger, while wooing the handsome Draco. But when a prophecy comes in play, her world will be flipped upside-down. (on hold)
1. Cygnus's Life

Our heroine's name was Cygnus Corvus Cyanocitta Falco, but her friends called her Cygnus. Her hair was as black as the void, with colorful streaks running through it, like stars into a black hole. Her hair was straight, falling over her shoulders like a waterfall, reaching to the hollows of her knees. Her eyes were an almost electric blue, a startling contrast to her pale and beautiful face. She was half-vampire, so she was very pale. She went to a school called Hogwarts, because she was a witch. It was a refuge, from her spiteful mother, and the memory of her father. This was her third year at Hogwarts. That day she was wearing a black floor-length dress, and black makeup. She saw Harry Potter walking by, with his group of friends. So, she pulled out her wand, and shot a spell at Hermione, and watched her fall. The two boys laughed. "Good one, Falco!" Potter laughed. Hermione got up, and picked up her books, giving Cygnus a glare. ' _Ugh._ ' Thought Cygnus, ' _I'd hate to be that ugly girl._ ' And with that, she walked away, quickly followed by Draco Malfoy."H-hey, Cygnus." he said, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. "Would- would you go on a date with me?" he asked, his voice a little over a whisper. Cygnus smiled. "Sure!" And with that. she moved on to her first class of the day.

At the end of the day, she walked back to her dorm room, to see Violet sitting on her bed, soft locks of wavy hair obscuring her face, and stopping about five inches from where a book was rested on her lap. "Ugh." grumbled Cygnus. "You know, sometimes I think you should have been a Ravenclaw!" Violet didn't move her dark green eyes from her book. "Maybe I would've been..." Cygnus ignored her, and crawled into bed, ignoring any essays or other work she might have. She'd get a high grade anyway.

The next day, Cygnus woke up to see Violet brushing her dark brown hair, tie and sweater sitting next to her on her bed. The raven-haired girl smashed her fist down on her alarm clock. "Violet! Why didn't you wake me up!"

The other girl lifted her pale face to look at her friend. "You told me not to."

Cygnus groaned and rolled over. "When?!"

Violet put her moderate-length hair in a ponytail, and began putting on her tie. "About a week ago." After finishing her tie, she put on her sweater, and picked up her bag. "I'm not going to be late because I didn't know what time you set your alarm to."

And so Cygnus glared at her when she went out the door. "So mean. Why is she so mean to me?" So she got up, and slipped on some jeans, and a low-cut t-shirt. She then headed out. When she got to breakfast, she saw that the owls had already delivered their mail, and that her owl, a northern hawk owl named Strigidae was perched on the back of her usual chair, a couple of letters pinned to the chair by one of his claws. She took the letters, and opened them. "Just a couple of secret admirers again." She rolled her eyes and stuck the letters in her pocket.

Violet sat in the chair next to hers, her tiny elf owl perched on her shoulder, looking pointedly at a sausage that Violet had on her fork. "Oh, all right, Lucy." She proceeded to cut a small peice of sausage off, and let her owl pluck it from her fingers, and fly off.

"So, what was your mail?" Asked Cygnus.

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "From my mom, who else? I'm just going to wait to read this piece until the end of the day."

The last time she had read a letter from her mother, and found out that her parents were considering a divorce, she had an upset stomach, and was unable to concentrate on her studies for the rest of the day.

Cygnus, on the other hand, did roll her eyes. "You should really get a boyfriend."

At this, Violet frowned, and mumbled something not very nice under her breath.

Cygnus ate her breakfast a little too fast, and then walked towards her first class.

However, as she was walking, she passed by Trelawney's classroom, and heard her speaking in a weird voice. "The Swan and the Hummingbird must bring two worlds together, to defeat the one knows as Savoy Rorepem Duewer." She stopped to listen, and then walked on, wondering what that could mean.

At the end of the day, she was walking back, when she saw Violet and Hermione talking, both looking rather happy. She scowled, and called out to her friend. " **Violet Trochilidae Woods** **! Get away from that Coragyps atra-** " She stopped when she saw Draco walk up. "Hey, Cygnus, did you want to go on our d-date now?" She nodded, and left her friend to frown at her insult.

Draco and Cygnus were walking outside, when suddenly, a snake slithered up. "Hello, Savoy." It hissed. Cygnus stopped. "What? Why can I understand you?" Draco's eyes got wide, as the snake hissed again. "You are a parselmouth, and have many strange talents, because you have Savoy Rorepem Duewer inside of you." And with that, it slithered away.

Draco looked at her. "What did it say?" Cygnus shook her head. "Something about parsley, and Savvy Roar Epipen Dewier." Draco gasped. "Who's that? Are they like V-V-V-ol-l..." Cygnus smiled. "It's okay it you don't want to say his name. Let's go." And with that, they promptly turned tail and fled inside.

hr

So far, everything's going pretty well! I wonder what that snake means?! *A sense of forboding falls*


	2. Cygnus's Prophecy

Dear everybody: I am having trouble with the third chapter, and the internet in general, but updates should begin a faster pace after November 3rd.

Chapter Two - Cygnus's prophecy

The next morning, Cygnus awoke to Violet shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mph. What? What time is it?" She snarled, unhappy at being woken.

Violet stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You complained yesterday that I didn't wake you up."

Cygnus rolled over. "There's still some time left." She grumbled, and promptly fell back asleep.

Then she was woken by her alarm clock. She slapped the button, only to completly smash her alarm clock. "Hm?" She murmered, when she saw the remains. "Huh. Guess I was a little angry." She felt her depression acting up, so she let a single tear slide down her face, and wiped it off. She then put on a form-fitting dark red dress, and some heels, and walked out.

When she got to breakfast, she saw that Violet wasn't at her usual spot, so she looked around for her. She was sitting next to Hermione Granger! Cygnus growled. "Stupid Gryffindor." She ate her breakfast with anger, and took off to her classes.

During freetime, she was walking outside in the sunlight, shen she saw Violet. Thankfully, Granger was off to do whatever with Potter and Weasly. "Hey, Violet!" The brunette looked up. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard something yesterday..."

"And?"

"Well, Trelawney was saying something like a prophecy. It was ' _The Swan must bring two worlds together, to defeat the one knows as Savoy Rorepem Duewer_ '"

Violet frowned. "I've never heard of whoever they are. Maybe we could find-"

Cygnus scoffed at her. "I hardly have time to go chasing after silly things like that!"

Violet gave her a look. "Hermione and I can, then. If you have time, later, after going on a date with Draco, or terrorizing some student that you don't like, then I can tell you what we found."

And with that, Violet stood, and left the room.

Later, at the end of the day, she was walking back to her rooms, when a snake slithered out of seemingly nowhere. "I have come to help the prophecy along." it hissed. Cygnus started crying. "Why is everything about me? Why do so many people love me? Why can't I just be normal?!" She sobbed. The snake looked at her strangly. "I, Accipitridae, am offering you that. Bring your owl to the edge of the forbidden forest this time tommorrow, and I will help you fix everything. Goodbye, Savoy." And with that, the snake slithered into a shadow, melting away. Cygnus wiped away her tears and walked to her room.

When she was there, she saw Violet reading a book, again.

"Really? Don't you have better things to do?"

Violet looked up, green eyes meeting intense blue ones. "This pertains to the prophecy."

Cygnus flopped onto her bed. "Oh? What does it say?"

"It's titled _To Savoy._ It's the only thing we could find on-"

Cygnus stopped her with a glare. "Just read it."

"All right." She cleared her throat. "To the one who has power, that nobody should hold.

"The one who tells a story, that's not hers to be told.

"Don't you know this world is now a fractured half and shards?

"And to the one she resides in, always be on your guard!

"And to her friend who will read this, seek out red scales and gold."

Cygnus leaned back a bit. "Hm... Rubbish."

"Well, whatever you think about it, I'm writing it down."

And so, Cygnus changed, and fell asleep to the sound of a quill gliding over paper.

The next day was better. Violet chose to sit with Cygnus at breakfast, and at lunch, she didn't notice that she didn't, because Draco sat with her. However, Cygnus feared that she would have to leave all that behind. But as the kind, self-sacrificing hero that she was, she moved on, and soon, found herself at the edge of the forest, looking for any sign of the snake. But she only heard it.

"With my help, you can banish Savoy once and for all."

And then she saw the snake, red scales rippling as it approached, golden eyes glinting in the setting sun. "I will need your total co-operation, Savoy." And with that, it wrapped around Cygnus's legs, climbing up, as if it were a vine, and Cygnus was a tree. But Cygnus was not afraid. However, it was only a few moments later when Strigidae let out a cry, and she looked over, quickly becoming angered. White fangs had sunken into his left leg, and her beloved owl had fallen still and silent. "You Mimus! You lied to me!" She struggled, throwing the snake off of herself, and bending fown to pick up Strigidae. She had assumed that she had stunned the snake, but before she could even touch the fallen bird, she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle, and with a cry, she fell beside her owl.

The snake quickly removed its fangs from her leg, and simply watched as the two forms seemed to dissolve from the bite mark outwards, like a strange acid that left no trace whatsoever. It was only a while afterwards, that they had completly dissappeared, and the snake quietly slithered away, melting into the shadows once again.

hr

This chapter though... My computer's battery doesn't work, and the chord fell out, so it ended up erasing from _"Oh? What does it say?"_ to _The next day was better._

I hope you're all enjoying this sas much as/s more than I am!

Dear everyone who was offended by my cavaleir mention of depression:

 _There will be a full explanation in my next chapter._


End file.
